Next Time Check The Gas
by headdurr
Summary: Usagi and the girls are having a sleep over Mamoru's car breaks down on his way to Motoki's after 3 years of being gone. What happens when Mamoru passes out at Usagi's doorstep?RR!
1. Chapter 1

"Ok lets get this party started!" Lita said after popping a DVD in the machine. Lita is a tall brunette with emerald eyes. She's wearing a white wife beater and baggy green basketball shorts.

"What movie did you bring, Leets?" Raye asked. Raye has long black hair and violet eyes. She's wearing a red t-shirt with plaid red pj capris.

"Who cares what kind of movie it is, as long as there's a hot guy in it" Mina said with hearts surrounding her. Mina has long blonde hair that's always kept in a half pony tail and held w/ a red ribbon in the back, and has blue eyes. She's wearing orange booty shorts and an orange tank top.

"I hope its not a scary movie" Usagi said. Usagi has long blonde hair that was down to her butt, and she also has blue eyes. She's wearing light blue pj pants and a dark blue belly shirt.

"Actually the probabilty of the picture film in question is most likely on a ratio of five to one that it is a scary movie considering the fact that Lita picked it out and is known for picking out the scariest, gorey-est movie she could find." Ami stated. Ami has blue hair and dark blue eyes. She's wearing baggy aqua boxer shorts and a turquoise spaghetti strap shirt.

"Oohhh Ami c'mon no smart stuff tonight. My head can't take it! This is supposed to be a fun sleep over!" Mina whined.

"Actually Ames is right, it is a scary movie!" Lita said amused at the look of dread on Usagi's face.

"Sshhh its starting!" Raye shushed them.

_**After the movie...**_

"Man that was scary!" Usagi said. "The way that guy knocked on that girl's door and cut her hand off scared the crap outta me!"

"haha don't be sucha baby, Odango Atama!" Raye teased

"Don't call me that!" Usagi warned Raye and they started another one of their fights.

"Ok ok break it up" Lita said stepping in between the two. "I think it's time for us to play some truth or dare!"

"Oh yay! Me first! Me first!" Mina squealed then thought of whom to pick on.

"Just pick one of us already, air head!" Raye said impatiently

"Calm yourself pyro, I choose...Usagi!" Mina said "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Usagi said, afraid of what Mina's dares would be like as she imagined Mina forcing her to kiss the pizza guy. Last time that happened he wouldn't leave her alone for weeks, she still can't order pizza with out him bothering her.

"Ok, what happened between you and Seiya?" Mina said evilly.

"We broke up, and that's all I'm saying" Usagi said with a sorrowful look in her eye.

"Usa, is it true that he was the drunk driver than ran over Shingo?" Ami inquired shyly

"...yeah" Usagi replied after a couple minutes of silence.

"oh...I'm sorry Usa that was wrong of me to ask!" Mina apologized suddenly feeling guilty.

"Naw its all good. It's my turn now sooo...truth or dare Pyro?" Usagi said smiling mischeviously at Raye

"Dare" Raye said, challenging Usagi back by narrowing her eyes.

"I dare you to..." Usagi said, waiting for them to get sick of the silence.

"To what! Usagi!" Lita, Mina, and Raye screamed at once.

"Eat 50 marshmallows!" Usagi said and looked confused after the rest of the girls fell backwards anime-style with sweat drops on their twitching foreheads. "what?"

"Usagi..." Ami said, slightly disappointed in the dare.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"What was that!" Usagi asked nervously

"Uhh what was what?" Raye said trying to act calm

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"That" Lita said

* * *

He was driving to go to his friend Motoki's house, that he was moving into tonight, when his car ran out of gas.

"Shit! God Damn car!" He said while getting out of his car to check if he had any extra gas in the trunk. He found out that he didn't and it started pouring rain. "It fucking figures! This shit always happens to me! It can't get any worse. I'm going to be late, it's already midnight, it's pouring cats and dogs out here, and now my car has broke down due to lack of gas!"

He got back in his car and rumaged around to find his cell phone. "Ahah, found it!" He said while dialing Motoki's number.

**_boop boop boop_** Was all he heard on the other side of the phone. "Figures! I can't even get any service out here!" He said. "I can always walk to that gas station I passed by twenty minutes ago. No that's too far away. I guess I'm stuck here for the night." He said as he pushed his seat back and layed back. He kept looking out of the windows to see if a car was coming so he could ask for help when he spotted a house. "Why didn't I see that before!" he asked himself. "Its kinda far off, but its closer than the gas station. Maybe like 15 minutes of walking will bring me there. Hey I could use their phone and Motoki can pick me up" He then started walking up to the house

"Good job Mamoru, maybe you should've packed a umbrella!" he scolded himself. Once he reached the house he was soaking wet. His jeans were sticking to him and his boxers were very uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. He reached up to knock on the door and heard voices inside. "Well atleast someone's home"

* * *

"Well who's gunna open the door?" raye asked

"Why don't you Usa, it is your house. And its prolly just the pizza guy" Mina said with an uncertain smile

"ohh fine!" she said as she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and found the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen. He had ebony hair and mesmerizing sapphire eyes, and what she cool see through the now transparent white muscle shirt, he had a NICE body.

* * *

_'Wow'_ he thought to himself as he saw the goddess before him. She had long blonde hair in a weird hairstyle that reminded him of odango atamas and beautiful light blue eyes, not to mention a HOT body.

"Hi, uh, my car broke down somewhere up the road and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call my friend?" Mamoru asked once he found his voice.

"Yeah sure, hold on" she said and closed the door.

"What did you do that for! He's gorgeous!" Mina said mouth agape.

"Not to mention its raining out there and he could catch a cold" Ami said.

"I don't want some strange guy in my house. Didn't you pay attention to that movie! He could be a murderer!" Usagi screamed all the while grabbing the cordless phone.

"What are you doing? Calling the police?" Lita asked

"No. He said he needed to call his friend so I'm giving him the phone" Usagi said as she walked back towards the door.

"That girl..." Raye said all the while twitching with an irritated smile on her face.

"Here you go." Usagi said as she handed Mamoru the phone

"Thanks" he said as he started to dial Motoki's number.

"Hey this is Motoki..." he heard on the other side of the phone

"Heyy man its me Mamoru, You'll never believe what happened. You see-"

"I'm not here at the moment so if you'll leave your name, number, and a message I'll get back to you soon enough. Unless you're a bill collector" **_BEEP_**

"Damnit!" Mamoru screamed as he left a message. _'Man I have a really bad headache' _he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Oh are you done?" Usagi asked him.

"Yeah thanks. I-" was all he got out before he passed out.

"Oh my god! You guys he just passed out!" Usagi screamed while panicking

"Lita, pick him up and put him in the spare room on the bed. Is that ok Usagi? We can't exactly leave him out there, he might die" Ami asked.

"Yeah, sure" Usagi replied as she started dialing a number on the phone.

"Who're you calling?" Raye asked after helping bring the stranger into the next room.

"Calling Chad and telling to bring clothes over for this guy. He'll get worse if he stays in those wet clothes" Usagi said

"Chad!" Raye panicked while running into the bathroom and doing her make-up and making herself look presentable.

"And she says she's not in love with him" Mina said teasingly

"Wait, did you say Chad! Tonight is guy's night out...that means that he'll bring Ken and Greg along with him!" Lita said as she also ran into the bathroom and fought over the mirror with Raye.

"What's this about Greg?" Ami asked as she came in

"Oh he might be coming over with Chad and Ken to bring over dry clothes for that sexy piece of ass in the next room" Mina said while winking to Usagi

"Oh he is? Maybe I should make myself look more presentable...Hmm" Ami said as she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"it's times like these that I wish Motoki lived closer to us" Mina said as she went up to Usagi and draped an arm around her.

"I wish I had someone to love" Usagi said as she started walking towards the door. "Hey girls you might wanna be a little faster, the guys are here I just heard them drive up"

"Hey Chad, did you bring the clothes?" Usagi asked

"Yeah, but what did you want them for?" Chad asked as he walked in

"hey Chad" Raye said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Heyy Raye I didn't know you'd be here. Now I'm glad me and the guys came" Chad said winking while walking up to Raye just as the other guys were walking up to their crushes.

"Ohh no you guys don't" Mina and Usagi say as they round up the guys and shove them into the spare room. "we need you guys to change Mr. Blackout over there so that we can throw his clothes in the dryer"

"Whoa! Yo Greg its Chiba!" Ken said

"No way! He was supposed to come and form that band with us. Not to mention move in with Motoki" Greg said

"You know him?" Usagi asked

"Yeah he went to school with us until he moved 3 years ago. You don't remember him?" Chad said.

"No, I don't" Usagi said, confused.

"Oh well we'll fill you in once we change him" Greg said as he pushed the girls out of the room. Once they were allowed back in Lita said. "No wonder he looked familiar! Thats Mamoru, Usa!"

"No way!" Usagi said wide-eyed. "That's the jerk that picked on me constantly!"

"The one and only" Ken said "hey what was it that he called you?"

"Odango Atama" they heard Mamoru mumble in his sleep.

"yeah thats it. wait a second isn't he unconscious!" Chad said.

"Chad, man is that you? God you're so loud, keep it down a notch would ya?" Mamoru said as he sat up. "hey who changed my clothes, and where am I?"

"You're at my house" Usagi said

"Odango Atama!"

* * *

**A/N OK THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR NO? REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME IF I'M WASTING MY TIME OR NOT. THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru asked wide-eyed as he realized that the goddess that opened the door was actually the girl that he used to tease. And the girl that he secretly crushed on.

"Yeah it's me. Hey you guys its already 2 in the morning, you all mind as well sleep over" Usagi said as she walked away, "Oh and help yourselves to anything" she said popping her head back into the room, then walked away to her room.

* * *

_**The next day around 1p.m...**_

_**knock knock knock**_

"USAGI OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" screamed the guy who was knocking on her front door.

"Ok! ok! gosh hold your horses!" Usagi said as she got off the couch. They were all watching Mad TV on Comedy Central.

"What do you want, Seiya?" Usagi said while stepping outside so that the didn't hear the oncoming fight.

"I say you and me get back together" Seiya said as he tried to kiss Usagi.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Mamoru asked, slightly jealous of the guy. They all moved towards the open window to watch the couple talk outside.

"Usagi's ex-boyfriend Seiya, that bastard! I can't believe he has the balls enough to come around here after what he did" Lita said

"What did he do?" Mamoru asked

"He was out drinking and cheating on Usagi and he ran over Usagi's little brother Shingo and now he's in the hospital" Mina said with tears in her eyes

"WHAT! AND HE'S COMING BACK AROUND HERE!" Mamoru screamed in utter disbelief

"Shh man, whenever he comes around it gets interesting. Last time we couldn't tell what they were saying but this time we can watch and hear" Ken said.

* * *

"Seiya go away. You really expect me to want to be with you after you cheated on me and ran over my brother during the course of one night! Not to mention you got away with it! I even gave you a second chance afterwards" Usagi screamed

"Yeah and what a second chance that was. You gave up your virginity to me that night." he said while licking his lips. He then pushed Usagi up against his car and whispered in her ear "would you like a second round?"

"Get the FUCK off of me! I didn't willingly sleep with you and you know it! You raped me you nasty bastard!" Usagi said crying.

* * *

"He did what!" Mamoru asked "Why didn't you guys tell me?" When he got finished asking that he noticed the stunned, furious looks on their faces

"because we didn't know, and if we did he'd be dead right now" Lita said

"What is he doing!" Mamoru asked as he saw Seiya try to kiss Usagi "That's it I'm going out there, I can't stand by and watch him do that to her!" Before he could stand up Ami grabbed onto him and forced him to stay there.

"She can handle herself, look" Ami said when he looked at her as if she had two heads.

* * *

"I told you to get off of me! I will never be with you again no matter how much you beg!" Usagi said as she threw Seiya off of her. She then kicked him in between his legs. When he was hunched over she punched him square in the face so that he flew backwards. "Now stay the fuck away from me, my friends, and my family. You're not worth our time, you scum-bag" she finished as she spit on him and walked back into the house.

"You're not rid of me yet, bitch. You will be mine even if I have to force you again!" Seiya said as he got in his car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: OK OK I KNOW THIS IS A VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THE REST OF THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD. I DON'T WANT TO TYPE UP TOO MUCH OF THE STORY IF ITS A BUST. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY, WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG. THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FIRST BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAPTER I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS:**

**AniJap: Thanks for being my first reviewer for NTCTG, I'll definitly write more. Check out my other story too please. Opinions and reviews are crucial to my writing qualities .**

**little moonbeam: Thanks it's great to hear that you like my story. This one was a random spur of the moment jumble of words and its good to know that it made sense and was enjoyable .**

**little fox: I'll update as soon as I can, and I will try my best to keep up the same quality of my plot in the story**

**LilMissManda: You're right, I was just re-reading the story myself and realized how I have a tendancy to jump between different points in the story pretty quickly. Before I update the next chapter I'll remember to check for that. . Any criticism is constructive criticism and I love to hear that I made mistakes so that I know what to avoid next time. Oh and also thank you for adding my other story When Everything Goes Wrong to your favorites, its a big confidence booster when it comes to writing more for my stories.**

**eliza-morgan2: Well I'll try not to make you wait too long. I promise. I can't update this weekend I don't think because I have to go to homecoming football game and the dance, then I have to go to a meeting about going to Australia this summer, and lastly hang out with my friends. So I promise to update with a great Ch. 3 as soon as I can.**

IF I FORGOT ANYONE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL POST MY THANK-YOU'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! .

**OH AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY READERS THAT PUT NTCTG IN THEIR STORY ALERTS AND/OR FAVORITES...YOU ALL ROCK, THANKS!**

**AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING I APPRECIATE IT!! IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES THAT REALLY PEEVE YOU OFF REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY, WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG PLEASE!!! . headdurr**

_Last time on Next Time Check The Gas:_

"I told you to get off of me! I will never be with you again no matter how much you beg!" Usagi said as she threw Seiya off of her. She then kicked him in between his legs. When he was hunched over she punched him square in the face so that he flew backwards. "Now stay the fuck away from me, my friends, and my family. You're not worth our time, you scum-bag" she finished as she spit on him and walked back into the house.

"You're not rid of me yet, bitch. You will be mine even if I have to force you again!" Seiya said as he got in his car and drove off.

_**LINE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!**_

After getting herself together and calming down, Usagi walked back into the house. Once she got in she raised her eyebrow after seeing everyone scramble around the living room trying to act as if they hadn't moved. "Stop where you are, I know you all witnessed it all" she started out yelling. All of the room's occupants wincing at the audacity of her voice. "And I'm sorry" she said in almost a whisper, but everyone heard it. Silence filled the room for a while with everyone frozen in their spots. That is until Motoki walked into the house saying "Damn, I could cut the silence in this room with a knife!" Everyone in the room groaned at Motoki's pure blondeness.

"I believe the saying you were going for was that one could 'cut the tension in the room with a knife' " Ami corrected Motoki.

"Motoki you're sucha dumbass!" Mamoru said.

"Oh, sorry I guess Mina rubbed off on me..." Motoki started. Then his face took on a far-away sorrowful look as though he was remembering some sad memories.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Mina asked meekly.

"MINA?!" Motoki whispered. To say that he was startled would be an understatement. "Well...That is...I...Um...No...Uh..."

"Oh shut it Motoki and kiss the girl!" Lita cheered. Motoki and Mina both blushed at this.

Thinking that she got out of explaining herself to everyone, Usagi started to change the topic. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Don't think you're getting out of it that fast, Usa. We want to know why the hell you didn't tell us about Seiya raping you!" Raye questioned her, rather loud and rudely too.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us, Usagi. I mean I know me and the guys aren't that close to you, but why didn't you tell the girls atleast?" Ken asked.

"Whoa Whoa Wait! Seiya raped Usagi!?!?" Motoki screamed incredilously, his voice raising in pitch.

"What exactly did I miss in the three years that I've been gone? Surely you guys are messing with me. There's no way things that bad could happen to my Odango -- I mean the Odango." Mamoru said, clearing his throat and turning slightly red.

"Your Odango huh?" Chad started to say before Mamoru jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Heh heh...so what did happen while I was gone? Obviously Raye and Chad got together. As well as Ami and Greg, and Lita and Ken" Mamoru started.

"I guess I have to explain the story anyways" Usagi said with a sigh. "You all mind as well sit down" She said motioning towards the couches. Everyone sat down except for Mamoru who stood a couple feet in away from Usagi.

"Ok so I met Seiya about 6 months after Chiba here moved away" Usagi started. "We were just good friends at first, but then he wanted to become something more and asked me to be his girlfriend. Not knowing what I wanted at the time I thought I've give it a try. My heart never belonged to him in any other way but a strong friendship." Usagi said, looking straight into Mamoru's eyes, then looking away so that no one would notice. But one person did notice, and that was Mina. "We went out for two and a half years with out any complications. Then on August 15 while I was at Lita's house for a sleepover, that was 3 months ago, anyways Seiya was out at a party drinking. I later found out that he cheated on me that night."

"Is that what made you break up with him? I mean alot of people cheat on each other, you just ended it at that?" Raye asked.

"If it was only one person that he cheated on me with I would've forgiven him and gave him a second chance much earlier. But he slept with...well many girls that night" Usagi said sadly.

"How many did he exactly sleep with? I mean in one night if you say many it can't be more than what? Two maybe three?" Chad inquired.

"Eight" Usagi said.

"EIGHT?!" everyone screamed.

"Yes, eight. I don't know who the other girls were but I do know that Beryl was one of them. They were probably all of Beryl's slutty ass groupies." Usagi said, anger and disgust clearly lacing her words. Once she calmed down she started her story again. "Any ways, he cheated on me, in one night, with eight different girls. Obviously he was pretty smashed, but he still drove home. Shingo was hit by a drunk driver that night when he was at his friends house playing manhunt. I found out about 2 months ago that it was Seiya that hit Shingo and didn't even stop or turn back. I still can't believe that Seiya had the balls enough to come back here and ask for a second chance. He was literally on his knees begging me to forgive him. Saying that it was an accident and he was too drunk to know what was going on. He was talking about cheating on me then, but after I confronted him about Shingo he shrugged it off. I confronted him a week ago. And a week ago, he raped me. We were in his car going to see a movie when I said to him 'How come you just kept driving?' He didn't know what I meant and said 'What do you mean?' 'You hit him and just kept driving. You didn't even call for an ambulance. Why?' I asked him. 'Usagi what the hell are you talking about?' He asked. I could tell he knew what I meant cause he was gripping the wheel tightly and he was sweating profusely." Usagi paused for a couple minutes, collecting herself and letting all of this new information sink into her audience before she started up again.

"Any ways he pulled into a dirt path road that led to his family's cabin in the forest on the outskirts of town. 'What are we doing here? I thought we were going to a movie? What are you doing Seiya?!' I asked him. But all he did was get out of the car and dragged me into the cabin. He forced me into this one room and locked the door. When he turned around he looked feral, almost animal like. He lunged at me and -"

"Enough!" Mamoru shouted out and took a couple steps towards Usagi."Enough, I've heard enough. What I want to know though is why the hell you didn't report that bastard?!" He scolded Usagi. "Why did you just let him take advantage of you, and let him get away with it. Did you even report his scummy ass to the cops about the hit and run including your brother and how he was the reason Shingo is in the hospital right now?! Did any of that cross your god damn mind!?"

Everyone looked at Mamoru surprised at his outburst and the emotion behind his words. He was never one to show much emotion, but just now he was filled with emotions. He was filled with anger and disappointment that Usagi didn't send that scum bag to jail, and sadness because all of this happened to her.

"You don't think I tried?! You think I wanted to let him get away with all of that?!" Usagi screamed at him pushing him a little harder each time, tears streaming down her face. "You think I wanted all of this to happen?! You don't know my reasons! If I even tried, he would have...He would have..." Usagi said, falling into Mamoru and sobbing hysterically. Not knowing what to do Mamoru shot a glance for help towards Motoki who mouthed to him "hold her" He then hugged Usagi and rocked her back and forth as they slowly came into a sitting position on the floor.

"He said...He said that if I even tried to turn him in he would...he said that he would...OH I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU GUYS!! HE SAID THAT HE WOULD KILL YOU ALL IF I TRIED TO SEND HIM TO JAIL. HE SAID THAT HE'D MAKE SURE EVERYONE I LOVED DIED. I COULDN'T DO IT, I CAN'T LOSE MY FRIENDS!!" Usagi burst out, crying again.

Suddenly everyone got up and they all crowded around Usagi. Mamoru lifted Usagi's face up to look at everyone around her. They were all concerned for her. The girls were crying and the guys were nodding sympathetically. "I love you guys. I can't lose you all too" Usagi said in a soft whisper, but everyone heard it clearly.

"What do you mean lose us too?" Greg asked concern welling up inside him, as well as the others.

"Usa, what happened? Is everything ok? Please you can tell us" Mina pleaded Usagi through teary, red eyes.

"C'mon Usagi, we're all here for you. You won't ever lose us. Friends forever remember?" Ami choked out through sobs.

"Yeah friends forever, Odango Atama" Raye said with a small smile.

"Usagi, what happened? You know you can tell us, we're all here for you." the most sympathetic voice said. Everyone shocked turned to the owner of the voice, Mamoru.

Gasping Usagi said "I-I know you guys are here for me. Thank you. _sniff._ Friends forever no matter what right?"

A series of "yeah girls" and "of courses" rang through the room. "So tell us, Usa, what did you mean by losing us _too_?" Lita asked

"Well...Shingo died this morning at 4 o'clock. The doctors said that his body just gave up on him. They said his last words were 'I love you sis, don't blame yourself, he was a jerk anyways' Hah...always a little punk until the end." Usagi said with a sad laugh. "The doctors said that he knew he was gunna die and that he wrote some letters to our parents, me, and his friends. I have to go and pick them up later today."

"Oh Usagi, we're so sorry, we didn't know! We should have been more sympathetic!" Mina and the girls said.

"Yeah, we're sorry Usagi. I wish we could make it up to you some how." Chad said.

"Just stay here with me. Don't let me be alone. I don't want to be alone any more" Usagi said softly.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want, Usa." Mamoru said before he could stop himself. She was so vulnerable, like a little 2 year old who just had a nightmare. To add onto that he hugged her closer. Surprised, yet content Usagi snuggled closer into the hug. "Thank you" was all she said. "Thank you everyone" and with that she fell asleep in Mamoru's arms, with her friends surrounding them, all exchanging looks that said '_I-knew-this-day-would-come' _and '_he-finally-showed-his-feelings-for-her'_

But Mamoru didn't even acknowledge the looks, all he could do was stare down at the vulnerable child in his arms. _'No, not a child. A strong, beautiful woman who has faced a lot of sorrows lately. I'll always be here for you, my Usako.'_

**A/N: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER THREE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND...OR I'LL POST A LITTLE NOTE OF THANKS IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR READING MY STORY! . PLEASE REVIEW, OH WAIT I ALREADY ASKED THAT. OH WELL...I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS, BUT I'M NOT...OR I AM AND I'M IN EXTREME DENIAL...HMM LETS GO WITH THE LATTER...ANY WAYS REVIEW AND KEEP READING PLEASE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT ONE!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	4. Author's Note

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!**

**Sorry I'm too lazy to mention all of your names right now, so an all-over thank you is good enough right? I am thinking of you!!...**

**So yeah sorry for the chapter delay, I have been swamped with projects and papers to write, along with my sister getting married and all of my other sisters getting boyfriends.**

**My depression on being the only single one in my house, as always, is kicking in some more, so I should have more time to write more to my stories for you.**

**Bittersweet, eh?**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Annnd I'm back with an update on this story. Hmm…let's see what happens now.

* * *

_**  
**_

_3 Years Later_

"Usagi, it's late and it's time to go. Come on, I'll take you out for dinner tonight." A handsome man said as he helped a woman up off of the ground.

"Thank, Mamoru. I'll meet you in the car. I want to talk to them for a little longer." The woman said.

"Ok, but don't stay too long, it looks like it's going to rain." Mamoru said.

"I promise I won't be long, just go and wait for me in the car." Usagi said.

Once Mamoru was a good distance away, Usagi faced her family's graves. "Happy birthday Shingo. I wish you could be here so we could have cake and you can open your presents like the immature little brat you are. I miss you, little brother. You know when you left I almost fell apart, but Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei were there for me. Oh and the guys too. Can you believe it? Motoki and Mina are a couple again, and the others are still together. Even Mamoru-baka came back. I remember when he came over the first time and you and him wouldn't stop calling me '_odango atama_._'_ I miss that. He still calls me it every now and then, but it's not the same. I love you, Shingo"

She then placed one of three rose bouquets on his grave. After doing that she walked down the row a little more and placed the remaining bouquets on two graves next to each other.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I bet you're up there with Shingo, huh? I miss you guys too. Why did you have to leave me so soon after Shingo did? I needed you, but you ended up leaving me too." she started saying before tears of sorrow and anger flushed down her already swollen cheeks. "I wish it were me that died that day, instead of you. Why was I put through so much? I was only 14 and during the course of 2 months I lost my annoying little brother and my embarassing parents that I loved so, so much. The girls and guys are always looking out for me now. Oh, and can you believe this? I'm graduating high school soon enough. I'm actually getting A's in class now. I bet you're proud of me. I know Mamoru is. He's taking me out to dinner tonight because I'm ranked 12th in my class. Don't tell the baka this, but if it weren't for him I wouldn't have made it this long with out you guys. We don't want his ego inflating any more than usual. I wish you were here mom. I'm having such strange feelings for him now and they scare the crap out of me. If you were here dad, I don't think I'd even be feeling these things. Speaking of the baka, I have to go. I know you're always watching over me. I love you."

With that Usagi left the graveyard and headed to Mamoru's car.

"Hey, are you ok Odango?" Mamoru asked, trying to cheer her up a little bit.

"I'm fine Mamoru-baka. I just miss them so much." Usagi said as she stared out her window. It started to rain, matching her mood. She felt like crying again, but she knew that no tears would fall. Strangely whenever she's around Mamoru she doesn't feel as miserable. The ride to the restaurant was silent, not even the radio was on. During the whole ride Usagi would just sit there and stare out her window, watching the rain drip down the windows and only give curt, one-word answers to any questions Mamoru asked.

After many attempts to try and strike a conversation with Usagi and only getting short answers, Mamoru decided to just drive in silence. _'She's still really upset about them. Who would blame her though? After that day 3 years ago when we all found out that Seiya raped her, he disappeared. Then a couple months later her parents were hit by a truck. They died on impact. I lost my parents when I was young in a car crash as well. I don't remember them much, so I don't really know how she feels. But for her, she lost her whole family. At least she's gotten better over the years. She's back to her old self, but she still has moments where she relives the misery. She tried to kill herself once, but thank god I was there to catch her. No one even saw her leave the house and walk to the bridge. I almost died that night. If Usako were ever to die I wouldn't be able to live. I love her so much. I just wish I could tell her. What do you feel about me, Usako? Am I really still your enemy? No, I know I'm at least her friend now. She even told me I was one of her best friends. The day she said that she trusted and considered me as a best friend I couldn't stop smiling. I still can't stop smiling when I see her happy. My dear Usako, is it possible that you might be able to return my feelings?'_ Mamoru thought during the ride. Little did he know that Usagi was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

_**  
**_

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I'm going to add another chapter soon. I promise. Actually right after this one. In like a half hour to be exact. I believe that I owe at least a couple chapter to my lovely readers, don't I? After the next chapter I plan on writing more for Crystal Rain, and then try my luck at another chapter for When Everything Goes Wrong. Thanks for reading. Please review!

Headdurr .


	6. Chapter 5

As they walked out of the restaurant Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and whipped her around to look at him. "Usagi, I know you miss them, but you can't let their deaths control your life. You're a sweet, attractive woman. Live like it. Party, have fun with your friends. Just please, I'm begging you, don't live miserably. I may not know the exact same feelings that you're feeling, but I lost my parents too. When I was young they drove off a bridge, I was in the car as well but I don't remember anything. I don't remember them at all. All I remember is waking up in the hospital and being told that I'm an orphan. I know what it's like to live miserably. Miserable defined my life before I met you, Motoki and the gang. Please, Usako. You need to know that people love you...I love you. It's tearing me apart to see you so sad." he said, finishing off with hugging her.

"M-mamoru...I-" Usagi stuttered, stunned and confused.

"Look, Usagi I don't expect you to love me back. I didn't even plan on telling you, but I just can't hold these feelings in anymore. If you don't love me, I can't force you. I won't force you. I want you to be happy, and if it's not with me then so be it. Just don't say anything. Let's just go home." he said, walking briskly to the car.

"But...I do love you Mamoru" she whispered to his retreating back. "Mamoru!" she screamed running after him.

"Mamoru please wait! I need to tell you-" Usagi started before Mamoru turned around and started kissing her. "I love you, Mamo-chan." she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I love you so much Usako. So much that I hurt when you hurt. I want to cry when you cry. I love you so much that when you smile it's contagious and it makes my days worth while." he said to her smiling.

* * *

"Haha so she said-Holy shit! Is that Usagi and Mamoru!?" Greg said suddenly as he looked out the window.

"How is that funny. I don't get it...And did you just curse Greg?! Wow I've never heard you curse before." Mina said.

"No, I mean. Look it's Usa and Mamoru...they're...kissing?" he said.

"I knew it. I KNEW IT!! Woo!! Finally. Ok Lita, Raye pay up. Ami you too." she said.

"Aww c'mon I thought it would happen later on, not now." Lita said.

"I didn't think it'd happen until they were like 30" Raye said disbelievingly.

"UH, Mina. I believe I win the bet. You said that you knew they would hook up soon. I said by this week. So pay up you guys, books aren't cheap you know." Ami said smiling victoriously at them.

Once Usagi and Mamoru walked in, holding hands, they saw knowing looks on their friends' faces. "Uhh...what?" Mamoru intelligently asked.

"What do you mean, what? You finally got together. Congrats man!" Chad said giving him a high five.

"Thanks, finally huh? You guys knew for a while haven't you?" he said curiously

"Man, it was obvious!" Lita said. "We even had bets going"

"You guys! How could you!" Usagi started off, looking offended. "So Ami you won huh?"

"Yeah, how'd-how'd you know?" Ami asked surprised.

"I see the dollar bills sticking out of your purse. I'm not as dense as you all may think. Like Raye, for instance, next time you switch my shampoo with honey I'm going to break you. But I'll forgive you this time cause I put itching powder in your underwear drawer!" Usagi said laughing as she jumped on Mamoru when Raye ran after her.

"That's why I've been so itchy. ODANGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Raye screamed running after Usagi.

* * *

A/N: Ok whatcha think? I finally got Usagi and Mamoru together. I thought you all deserve atleast that much since I haven't updated in what...forever? So yeah, I'm going to write a couple more chapters of this, then get started on the first chapter for the Crystal Rain sequel. As always, read and review, any comments/suggestions/questions are welcome!

Headdurr


End file.
